Kiri's Log: One Quiet Night On the Sunny
by Neko Kiri
Summary: One-shot: Kiri was up late one night writing. She goes up to the deck to think, and gets comforted by the Straw Hats' only ookami.


**The sakura petals beneath my feet were soft that year. It was spring then. Spring was Mother's favorite season. She said the sakura trees reminded her of her childhood. I wonder if it was her childhood or one of her ancestor's childhoods that she was reminded of. I suppose it's the same either way. They were all a part of her after all.**

_**I was as of the day before eight-years-old. Not that it really mattered to anyone but me. I know Mother and Father both remembered my birthday. The way they smiled at me, and the way they set aside all other obligations to spend time with me that day: it really was rather obvious.**_

_** Of course the happiness never lasted. The next day was the same as any other day. Mother and Father both returned to their regular duties, and I like always was free to wander around our small island home. It was times like those that made me feel like I owned the whole island. I could go where I wanted and do what I wanted. The adults would always tell their children to stay close to the village, but I was the one exception to that rule. No one told me to stay close. No one told me anything really.**_

Feeling a slight shift, Kiri's pen paused above the page. Looking over her shoulder she eyed her captain's sleeping form. Luffy stirred slightly in his sleep, turned his head to the side, and then was again still.

Kiri sighed gently. She marked the place in her journal before closing it and resting her head against Luffy's chest once more. She felt slightly guilty for writing at this time of the night, and she was surprised she hadn't woken anyone up. She hadn't intended to continue writing, but when she woke up in a cold sweat like she usually tended to do, the sudden urge came upon her to pick up her pen and write.

Kiri gently lifted Luffy's arms from around her waist and slipped out of the hammock to the floor. She turned and pulled the blanket up around Luffy before heading up the staircase to the deck.

The wind chill was unforgiving on her sensitive ears and tail, but she ignored them for now and went to sit on the swing under the tree. She let her feet gently rock her back and forth as her mind filled with thoughts.

It's been so long now. I wonder if everything is all right back home. I hope my leaving so soon wasn't too inconvenient…

Kiri suddenly jolted when her vision was filled with white. Reaching up she discovered that the whiteness was a cloak that had been thrown over her head and shoulders. Only one person on the Sunny wore a white cloak…

"You were shaking like a leaf."

The neko's head snapped to the side at the sudden voice. There, leaning against the tree, stood one very familiar ookami.

"Senpai…" Kiri said.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Stray.

Kiri jumped up from the swing and bowed low. "Gomen! Forgive me! I didn't mean to wake you!"

Stray dismissively waved her hand. "You didn't. No need to apologize."

"Hai." Kiri rose from her bow.

Stray gestured to the grass by the base of the tree. Kiri sat there while Stray herself took to sitting on one of the roots of the tree.

"You never did answer the question." Stray reminded.

"Oh…I was just thinking." Answered Kiri.

"Sometimes thinking too much isn't good for you."

"Yes…but I am supposed to forget my past?"  
"Of course not. I just meant that maybe instead of thinking about what you can't change, you should try to enjoy yourself more. There's nothing wrong with being happy, you know."

Kiri was silent at that. She couldn't deny that there were times when she was extremely quiet or extremely distant from the others. She just never really expected anyone to notice.

Stray stood and walked over to Kiri before kneeling next to her. She then gently ruffled the neko's hair before standing again.

"Don't worry," Stray said, "as long as you're here you're safe. And you're getting better everyday. It'll just take some time that's all." She then offered her hand to Kiri. Kiri took it, and Stray then helped her rise to her feet. Kiri handed Stray her cloak back and the two of them walked back below deck.

"Goodnight." Stray said as she headed over to Sanji's hammock and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight Senpai." Kiri quietly headed back to Luffy's hammock, but before getting in she decided to watch her captain for a few moments. He was mumbling something about meshi quietly in his sleep. Kiri softly giggled. Maybe she could never repay him for all the things he's done for her, but Kiri would always be grateful for her captain.

So Kiri gently lifted the blanket and crawled in the hammock beside Luffy. She felt Luffy's arms wrap around her and heard the gentle whisper of, "I love you, Kiri-chan."  
"I love you too, Luffy-sama." She whispered gently as she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I own none of the One Piece Characters mentioned in this fanfiction. They are all (C) to Eiichro Oda. Neko Kiri belongs to me and Stray W. Puppy belongs to my best friend. NO STEALING THANK YOU PLEASE.


End file.
